First Encounter
by stariousfalls
Summary: Stan Pines decides to stop by the hospital to welcome and meet the new edition(s) to the Pines family, and is astonished by what he sees.


Hey everyone! I posted this on my tumblr a couple weeks back, and so I decided to post it on here for all of you to read! This is kind of my first time writing for the Gravity Falls fandom, so hopefully I've written the characters all right, hahah. I whipped this up as soon as I stumbled across a certain scene from the new Gravity Falls game, where Grunkle Stan comes to the hospital in order to see the twins when they're born. I couldn't resist writing a little story about it, I thought it was absolutely adorable!

Anyways, hopefully you all enjoy reading!

Disclaimer: I don't own Gravity Falls!

* * *

Well, today was the day; the day that his nephew and niece's child was going to enter the world. Stan Pines didn't consider himself extremely close with his family, besides the occasional conversations over the phone. As much as he enjoyed trying to bond with his family, he had a more important mission to accomplish. He had to bring his brother back, no matter the consequence. Though, he decided at the last minute that he'd pay his respects by stopping by to see the new edition to the Pines family. Besides, what's the hurt of being a part of witnessing the birth of a new family member?

What he didn't expect, though, was the wave of uneasiness that washed over him as he reached the door to the room, preventing him from entering. His body suddenly tensed up as he reached for the door handle, and he could start to feel the sweat dripping down his neck.

"Come on Stan, you can do this. It's just your niece and nephew in there. They're family! They won't bite," he breathed to himself, trying to reassure his growing anxiety from inside. He knew he shouldn't be worrying about entering the hospital room, as he's in good terms with his niece and nephew, but the last time he was invited to someplace by a family member, things surely backfired on him.

With a deep breath and a sudden growth in confidence, he gently opened the door and let himself into the room, and it didn't take long for him to feel welcome.

"Stan! How nice of you to make it," Mr. Pines said as he took notice of Stan's presence.

"Yeah, well, I couldn't just miss out on something like this!" Stan replied with a warm smile, with any feeling of nervousness now gone.

As he made his way through the room to find a seat, he managed to exchange glances with another familiar face.

"Stan, is that you?"

"Yeah, it's me." He answered as he was approached by his older brother. Stan couldn't resist shaking his hand as they conversed, "How's it hangin', Shermie?"

Until it was ready for Mrs. Pines to give birth, Stan savored the simple conversations he engaged himself in, as he was able to bond further with his family. In the end he was incredibly happy with himself that he decided to stop by.

* * *

Stan observed carefully and cautiously as his niece was brought through the process of childbirth, hoping that everything went smoothly, and nothing terribly serious occurred during the procedure.

His concerns gradually lessened as soon as a muffled cry filled the room, and Stan's heart leapt when his eyes laid on the new edition to the Pines family. Though he noticed as soon as the newborn was brought into the doctor's arms, it began to squirm around as if it knew it wasn't its mother. Before he was able to clean the baby off, he was socked in the jaw by the newborn due to her little fit, which caused the conman to break out in laughter.

"Well, this girl sure is a feisty one!" The doctor remarked with a chuckle as a nurse nearby took the newborn from his arms, and after getting the umbilical cord cut and cleaning off the baby she was whisked away to be weighed and tested for any complications.

"I'm sorry to tell you this Mrs. Pines, as you've just gave birth to your daughter, but I'm going to need you to push some more. You still have another baby inside of you right now, and it needs to get out as soon as possible."

The conman couldn't believe what he just heard coming out of the doctor's mouth. " _Twins?_ You've gotta be jokin'." Stan questioned under his breath, rubbing his temples as he immediately thought of his own twin brother, Ford. And suddenly he felt a rush of guilt, as all of the memories of him and his brother came flooding back into him, almost breaking the man to tears. The memories of all the times they spent adventuring together, supporting each other through the troubles of school, and just being there for each other. His heart clenched as he thought of how they basically battered themselves out of anger, and final expression Ford gave him, _his petrified expression_ , before being sucked into the portal that _he accidentally activated_.

It took him several minutes to regain his composure, and realize that he barely missed the birth of the second child. He was only able to get a glimpse of the newborn's little blue face as he was swiftly carried away by one of the nurses to the NICU to be tested.

Eventually the newborn wrapped in a pink blanket was brought back to the room, and Stan couldn't keep his eyes off of her. Someone must've noticed his concern, as he suddenly found himself holding the baby in his arms. Though as soon as she was placed in his arms, he couldn't prevent the huge stupid grin from spreading across his face.

"So, what have you decided to call the lil' gremlins?" Stan questioned the parents with curiosity.

"The one you're holding now is Mabel. And we have a name picked out for the other one, but we weren't expecting the unique birthmark across his forehead. So we've decided we're going to keep the original name, but we'll call him Dipper instead." Mr. Pines immediately replied with a grin.

Stan nodded in reply before glancing back towards his great niece. "Nice to finally meet ya', Mabel. I saw what you did back there—you took that doctor completely off guard with that signature punch o' yours!" He spoke to her between laughs, as he brushed a hand through her little bundle of hair, "My little fighter." Stan whispered as his smile widened. "And your brother's birthmark really is somethin', y'know? Kind of reminds me of my own brother, who also had a really unique birth defect."

He wrapped his arms tighter around her. "If you're anythin' like me, I'm sure you'll always be there to support him and become his best friend, like I once was with Ford."

It wasn't long before Stan found himself holding both of the newborns in his arms, and he couldn't be any happier. Though after a while, a certain someone in the room was starting to grow impatient.

"So Stan, are you gonna let me hold my grandkids now or what?"

"Come on Shermie, let a guy have a moment with his great niece and nephew, will ya'?" Stan retorted as he tightened his grip around the twins with a frown. He didn't want to let go of them just yet. In fact, he wouldn't ever let them go if his family allowed it, but he at least wanted to get as much time with them as he could.

Shermie could only sigh and shrug his shoulders in response, as he went back to the other side of the room, allowing Stan to have another minute or so with the newborns. Stan inwardly thanked him for the extra time he was just given before focusing his attention on the babies in his arms.

"Be good to your sister, _ya' hear?_ " He questioned the baby wrapped in the blue blanket as if it could understand what he's saying. Eventually his eyes narrowed sadly amongst the babbling bundles of joy in his arms, and struggled to keep tears from forming as he whispered to them, "Just promise me you two won't turn out like me and my brother, and that you'll take good care of each other. _Please_ look out for each other…and become greater than I ever did with Ford. That's _all_ I ask."

* * *

And that ends the story! Hope you all enjoyed reading! Comments, favorites, and so forth are appreciated.

-Syd


End file.
